


We have each other

by jihussykim (BlueLyath)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's good end, Apologies, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Deep Conversations, I'll probably make a comic out of this but I wanted to post it here anyways, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon, The conversation Seven and Saeran NEED to have, post-secret endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLyath/pseuds/jihussykim
Summary: Seven returns home after visiting Yoosung to find Saeran cooking dinner. After they've eaten, Saeran informs his brother that there's something he'd like to talk about.





	We have each other

The scent of food was all over the house when Saeyoung came back from visiting his boyfriend. He immediately walked to the kitchen, his main intention being to take a peep at what his brother was cooking, but he found the man still in action.

 

“Oh! Hello!” Saeyoung greets, walking inside the kitchen.   
“Hey…” His brother replies, smiling softly. “Welcome home!”

It’s a very small gesture, but it’s far more than what the redhead is used to getting from him, so of course it makes him blush. “Thank you~” He says. “That smells good!”

Saeran chuckles. “Yeah? I hope you’re hungry then. I made enough for two.”

“Ahhh lucky me!”

 

The brothers proceeded to sit by the table, and silently ate what Saeran had cooked. There was some sort of tension in the air, making the atmosphere feel somewhat heavy and almost awkward. Likely, it was the countless words that were still left unsaid between the two, but Saeyoung wasn’t going to do anything about it. Not yet, at least.

 

“So…. was it good?” Saeran finally broke the silence.   
“Yes! Very good! Thank you!” Saeyoung responded enthusiastically. 

His energetic response makes Saeran smile shyly, and they fall in awkward silence again, until Saeran breaks it once more.

 

“I actually….. Have something I have to talk to you about.”

Saeyoung immediately gasps and tilts his head, his eyes showing concern. “Is something wrong?”

“No…. Yeah?” Saeran sighs, hands clutching at his shirt. “Just… Listen to me, okay? I… I had a really hard time when you left. Mother kept getting worse every day and I missed you and I constantly worried that maybe our father’s men got you… And then… Rika said… Rika said you had abandoned me, and I didn’t believe her at first, but then…”   
Saeyoung’s eyes get watery the moment his brother starts speaking, and before he can continue, he reaches over to hold his hand. “Saeran, you don’t have to-”

“I said listen to me.” Saeran cuts him short, avoiding to meet his eyes but still clinging to his hand. “I hated you for years. I was so angry at you… But more than anything… I was hurt. You’ve always been everything I’ve had in this world, so having to go on without you was so hard and painful…. But… I’m not mad at you anymore. That’s… That’s what I wanted to tell you. I know… that it wasn’t just your choice to leave. You were a kid too. So I’m… I’m sorry, for blaming you and all the things I’ve done.”

 

Before he can continue, Saeyoung pulls him into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face. “I’m so happy to have you back… You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you. I’ve hated myself all these years… I missed you so much. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you...” 

Saeran returns the hug, clinging to him and letting his own tears fall. “It wasn’t your fault. You trusted her, just like me and everyone else… But we’re safe now.”

“Yes… We’re safe now.” Saeyoung repeats, mostly to himself. “No one can hurt us anymore... We have each other now.”

“We have each other now…” Saeran echoes. “Like it should have been all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic after a very long time, so I've gotten a bit rusty :'''') I apologize for any errors, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
